Touch Me
by thoroughlymodernJulie
Summary: Set on the boat the night following a successful navigation through the treacherous Evangels.


Contains sexual situations, so read responsibly, please. This one's a bit of a dare I set myself to, set during my favourite scene in the film - the "seduction" scene in which Jerusha hushes Abner's worry-wart mouth up quite well. Also several years old, so I'm sure I could do better now, but at any rate, enjoy!

* * *

Jerusha said nothing, silencing her husband with a tender look and a kiss that- despite every word he'd just uttered- made Abner forget it all and simply lose himself in his wife. Words she'd just murmured to him in reciprocation echoed in his mind. _That's one of the purposes of marriage, isn't it?_ Maybe she was right...

She on the other hand, was fully aware of herself and her husband. Though she was just as inexperienced as he, her mother had once briefly explained to her just how a new life began, saying that the action- under the proper, Christian circumstances- started on one's wedding night and should continue throughout marriage. _Your father won't particularly agree with everything I've chosen to tell you, but my beautiful daughter, I would rather you spent your marriage happily and not climbing the drapes every night in fright._

Jerusha, some fourteen years old at the time, had been awed by it. and had many times after, in the years to follow, had to insist refusing Rafer what he clearly wanted from her, sure that sexual actions would be something she would take part in only under the obligatory issue of marital duty. But hadn't her mother said she wanted Jerusha to be happy?

Oh, _yes_, Jerusha confirmed to herself as she gently guided her husband's awkward hands over her body, showing him that it was okay to touch her. Wondering how he would react to touching her more explicitly, she let her hand guide his up over her flat stomach and stop at the rise of her breast. She turned her eyes to his, letting go of his hand, willing him silently to explore on his own. She brushed some hair from his eyes, taking some amusement in the torn expression of wonderment and confusion that was etched on his face.

Seeing this, Jerusha giggled slightly, murmuring, "Surely you knew about this part of marriage? You grew up on a farm."

Abner only shook his head wordlessly, stroking his wife's pretty face. Her long, honey brown hair was loose, clean, and flowing over her shoulders as she leaned over on top of him, placing kisses lovingly on his lips.

The upper half of her hair was customarily still pinned back as to make it quick to pile into a bun the next morning if she preferred. Lately, with the seasickness, she'd left it down all hours, and Abner often found himself intrigued with the two curls on both sides of her face that made their way loose from the pins that so normally bound her silken tresses in a gentle, comfortable twist.

With the constant movement, touching, and kissing, Jerusha was suddenly aware of not just her nightgown beginning to bunch up around her waist, but also the fact that Abner was playing a part in it—and of course, the unmistakable wonderful sensation of an ember of passion arousing in the very pit of her stomach.

Jerusha whispered, "I love you, Abner," not expecting a word or fondle in return, but was pleasantly surprised when he stopped stroking her face and neck timidly and began to quietly stammer and stutter.

"Jerusha, I… I love—" he broke off, thoroughly confused with the new feelings he felt. It wasn't just the deep love he felt in his heart for her, a love that made him simply ache, but something physical and unbeknownst to him. He tried again. "This is no… easy thing. I, I… I love you, but I have… no idea how to…"

He was once again put to silence by his wife as she placed a finger to his lips to cease the unsure and somewhat embarrassed words of the man she loved and was married to. She whispered reassuringly, "Nor have I ever, either, Abner. It is something we shall have to learn together, like so many other things." She placed his hands back on her breasts. "Touch me, darling."

Abner did as he was told, marveling at the feeling of Jerusha's firm, round breasts beneath his fingers, and most specifically at the feeling of what could only be her nipples, hard and firm even beneath the thick material of her warm nightgown. He wondered if it was wrong to want to know why and how that could happen… he was certainly curious to know. His heartbeat seemed to be racing faster, and before he knew it, with Jerusha pulling gently away, it skipped a beat.

Jerusha sank back down onto her back, Abner immediately taking her previous spot, tentatively kneeling over her, then overcome with a flood of emotions for his God-given gift of a wife, hugged her as close as humanly possible, wishing there was some way he could be even closer, be a part of her soul.

With her husband physically so close, Jerusha pondered how to suggest that they may as well _finally_ consummate the marriage, try their hand at procreating, try their hand at… love. Abner's reacting body, along with his added weight, was becoming increasingly uncomfortable against her pelvis at this minute.

Thinking back to that day so many years ago now, when her mother had sat down on the edge of her bed, twisting her hands somewhat apprehensively, Jerusha knew now that she was certain that more than marital duty was involved in an act that was so obviously intimate—so much so that it was considered proper only within the confines of a marriage.

The building pressure of her husband's body resting quite exclusively upon her lower pelvis somehow sent a fantastic surge of arousal through her body—surely, surely God must have designed such a forceful reaction brought on by simple touches from one's spouse for that reason—the reason of a physical, filling, and satisfying love.

Mental note completed for the evening, and Jerusha's mind undoubtedly content, she let this new sense of passion and need overtake her; it was a sensation she had never known but instantly loved. It arose in her breast and seemed to explode within her, and she quietly whispered to her husband that there was a designated area for his excited body other than pressing into her stomach, and upon saying so, she realized it was also partly inhibiting her breathing.

She unlocked her arms from around his skinny, lanky body and began to tug at her midriff, attempting to remove her hot, offending undergarments. She wanted desperately to free her body from every piece of clothing, but she knew that an experience so full-out might traumatize her husband, no matter how much she assured him that there was nothing wrong with touching her body, seeing her body… she didn't mind, he was her husband, but his sensitivity was sometimes quite shocking. Doing this in full comfort would most obviously have to wait. And surely her openness would shock him. That revelation could wait, she was sure. She hoped that at least some of her boldness was making its way through to him.

Abner slowly caught on and followed his wife's calm lead, years of farming helping him to slowly put two and two together. The thought of the casualness of sexual endeavors of animals and the fact that humans participated too had for so long repulsed him, but now, as his wife gave herself so willingly, so confidently to him… he began to think maybe there was a difference. With animals, it had always been an instinct. But with humans… it was clearly a choice, and a choice made out of love, and therein lay the difference.

Besides, Abner found that Jerusha was so soft in his arms; so loving, compassionate, caring, understanding; so alive. So beautiful. And every bit his to love. For she had asked so softly, boldly, "Touch me, darling."

* * *

Ende


End file.
